


La Mer

by rhaenyx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, FxF, Lesbian Sex, Smut, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: In which Daenerys Targaryen takes a liking to the youngest Lannister.





	La Mer

You were waiting in Dragonstone, your feet anxiously tapping the floor. Your brother was about to arrive with the self proclaimed queen of Westeros. You were doubtful, but you trusted Tyrion –risky, being a Lannister, but you thought trusting you was risky too –. 

As you thought this, you saw the first ships show up in the horizon. You bit your lip, your heart torn between fear for the unknown and expectancy and the prosper of seeing your most dear brother once again. When they arrived, even from the distance, you could see emotion overcome the silver-haired woman’s face. Her eyes lift up from the sand, and on her way to inspect the castle her eyes fall on your hood covered figure, although she doesn’t seem surprised at your presence. She stands from her crouching position and approaches you. With steady steps she positions herself in front of you.

“Your grace”. You curtsied slightly, although she didn’t seem to care about it much. 

“You’re Tyrion’s sister, right?”

“I am, your grace.”

“Good. He has talked quite a lot about you.”

“I hope all he said was good, your grace.”

“Superb. Will you join us? I have a country to rule, and a castle to check.”

“Right behind you, your grace.”

And that’s how it started. Now you were in King’s Landing, waiting for your sister to return with her most than likely sour response.

“Do you miss it?”

You turned to the voice you had got accustomed to. There she was, standing tall, but with a nice smile on her face. You had earned her trust fairly easily, which had surprised both you and your brother when he asked you about it, though you pretended to not understand why.

“No. This city is full of shit and bad memories for me. I wished nothing else but to leave. Casterly Rock, on the other hand, was always far more welcoming, although I’m sure Tyrion hated it, and he has told you everything about it.”

“He did.” She nodded. “Do you miss your family?”

“I always thought the only member of my family I’d miss was Tyrion, and I was right. I also miss Jaime, in a sort of way, but it’s not the same bond I have with Tyrion.”

She nodded again, and doubt crossed her face. You looked at her questioningly, inviting her to continue. She seemed unsure, but she asked: I wondered, when I first met you... Why aren’t you married? Girls far younger than you already are, and a family like yours seems like one that would force you into it.”

Your eyes widened, a question you weren’t expecting, and it made you feel slightly uncomfortable. “My sister already married a king, Jaime couldn’t marry nor inherit, and Tyrion... my father thought him useless. I always thought he wanted me to inherit Casterly Rock, and that’s why he was nicer to me I guess. I didn’t want to marry, anyway. I guess after watching my sister marry a king and seeing how that ended up...”

She nodded understandingly. She knew small bits of your life for what you had told her on certain days, sitting in front of the fire and drinking wine. “My marriage was rocky, and sorrow ridden, but I loved him.”

You smiled sweetly at her. “Sometimes that’s enough to make it through.”

She smiled back.

***  
You doubted standing in front of her door. You had raised your hand three times already and the three times you hadn’t dared. You went to try again, but this time you didn’t need to. Daenerys opened the door, and she stared at you with her purple knowing eyes. You waited for her to do something, and taking the hint, she moved aside letting you in.   
You stepped in, looking around the cabin. It was quite fancy, appropriate for a queen. After you looked around, you turned and saw Dany standing in front of you, behind her the bed. She noticed how your eyes darted to the back, where the said bed was, and she seemed to understand the thoughts that were going through your mind, but didn’t seem scared not disgusted, but greedy. 

You gave a few steps forward and grabbed her from her waist. You pushed her slightly backwards and she willingly laid on the bed, you laying over her. Her soft skin burnt under your touch. You kissed her softly at first, but tired of the tenderness, she took the lead and started kissing you more passionately. You separated on the need to breathe, so you take the moment to undress each other. It takes a while to get rid of the heavy garments, but you finally manage. 

You gasped when Daenerys pushed you towards the bed, making you lay on your back. He rough hands caressed your waist, while you left wet kisses around her neck or any patch or skin within reach. She moved down to your breasts, and you wanted to start crying at the look of adoration with which she was looking at them. She very lightly touched your right breast. 

“Your mouth.” You whispered, not wanting to disturb the wild sounds you both were making. She seemed unsure, but very swiftly she put your right nipple on her mouth, sucking and toying with her tongue. You looked down, and you couldn’t help but moan at the look of your queen sucking like starving woman holding on for dear life. She did the same to your left breast, taking quite a while. She seemed to enjoy this new act, as you were sure it was the first time she tasted a woman’s boobs. 

She kept going down your abdomen past your mound, and started kissing from your knees to your thighs, avoiding kissing where you needed her the most. Groaning in frustration, you grabbed her and pinned her against the bed, a surprised gasp leaving her open lips. Taking the moment you kissed her on her open mouth, you warm tongues dancing with each other, and shivers running down your spine when you felt your nipples brushing against each other’s. You caressed them, twisting and pulling her small nipples, a guttural moan coming from her chest. You could feel your core get warm and pulsate.

You got away from her. Her eyes closed and breathing heavy. But you didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath. You hand went down, touching her soaking lips. You looked up. Her eyes were wide, looking rather expectant down at you. You started playing with her clit, and a raw scream came out of her. You were playing with it, twisting and turning, watching her with her head back, mouth open agape and loud sexy sounds surrounding you. She whispered your name, and you could feel your juices starting to slip down your thigh. Without diverting your eyes, you pushed one finger deep inside her. Her eyes shot open, and her head fell back down hard against the pillow. “Y/N, oh–” You pushed a second finger, and at the same time you started toying with yourself, absentmindedly touching your small pleasure spot. You pushed another finger inside you, and with two fingers inside yours and Daenery’s pussies, you sped up, matching the rhythm of the thrusts. Your moans mixing up in the air.

“Y/N, I think I’m going to–” You pushed your fingers out of her vagina, and you soon replaced them with your mouth. She oozed of sex, and you couldn’t avoid but enjoy her sent. Your tongue coming in and out of her tight hole, while you occasionally bit and licked her clit and you kept pushing your fingers inside of your pussy, the pleasure around you was too much. You knew you were about to cum, and so was her. You didn’t cease moving your tongue until with one loud scream, her juices covered your mouth. You licked her clean, and the taste was the last push to make you cum. You took your soaking wet fingers to her mouth, which she gladly started sucking. When you had finished you lay on your back, and she quickly laid over you, kissing you softly on the lips. You smiled during the kiss, and so did she. She rested over your chest, both of you naked on the bed, skin to skin, and that’s how you fell asleep.


End file.
